Don't leave me
by Miyako Sora Kayori Kaichou
Summary: Shusei, despite Hotsuma telling him to, is continuing to skip breakfast and Hotsuma is worried for him. Hotsuma leaves school without Shusei and gets into a fight with a golem and Shusei is worried. This is a one shot HotsumaxShusei fanfiction. My first ever fanfiction


URABOKU FANFICTION: Don't Leave Me

**Authors note: Ohayo! This is my first ever fanfiction and I had great fun writing it! I'd like to thank my beta readers: Aiko Rin Sayuri, Ebi-sensei and Karan **** I'd like to dedicate my fanfiction to Aiko-chan. Arigato! Please don't be afraid to leave a review or to PM me any constructive criticism. Enjoy! **

_There was fire everywhere. I could sense the flames engulfing everything around me. I could feel the scorching heat from the blazes of fire. The crimson infernos were consuming the surroundings and devouring everything that stood in its way. Just like a monster. Just like me. "Hotsuma!" I heard a familiar voice cry. I felt the strong, familiar arms of Shusei around me. "No Shusei!" I thought, "Why are you doing this?"_

Hotsuma woke up, panting, breathless and covered with sweat. It was early morning and hardly light outside but Hotsuma knew that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep after that dream.

"Hotsuma," a voice from behind him called "Are you alright? You were tossing and turning in your dream. I was close to waking you up." Hotsuma turned around to a concerned-looking Shusei. He had a frown on his face, which Hotsuma thought looked kind of cute.

"I guess I'm fine." Hotsuma grumbled. "It was nothing, just a bad dream."

Shusei didn't look convinced.

"Hotsuma," he replied softly, Do you not trust me? You know you can tell me anything. We're partners, right?" Shusei gave Hotsuma a warm smile that made his insides melt.

"I just had a flashback of, well, you know…" Hotsuma touched Shusei's burn. The burn that Hotsuma himself had given Shusei on that day. Yuki had taught him to forgive himself but deep down, Hotsuma still blamed himself. Shusei flinched at the warmth of Hotsuma's hand caressing his wound.

"You know that I would never blame you for this." Shusei whispered, "I thought you had forgiven yourself."

"I have." Hotsuma mumbled in reply. "We should go and have breakfast now." Hotsuma said, trying to change the subject. Hotsuma's stomach rumbled to back him up.

Shusei climbed out of bed and pulled on a top.

"I'm not so hungry today." He stated. "You go and eat; I just need to finish some work."

Hotsuma tilted his head. "Shusei, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You will grow weak if you don't eat breakfast." But Hotsuma knew that Shusei would not be so easily convinced, so he went downstairs himself to get Shusei some food.

When he came back to the room, Shusei was nowhere to be found. "Shusei, "Hotsuma thought, "You are so dead."

Hotsuma put some food in a brown paper bag and glanced at a clock.

"Crap," he thought, "I'm going to be late for school." Hotsuma had 15 minutes to sprint for school. For a normal person, it would be impossible to make it on time, but he was a zweilt guardian. Hotsuma made it with a few minutes to spare, so he decided to make a stop at Shusei's classroom. Shusei was having a conversation with one of his classmates. Hotsuma felt a nasty feeling inside him, one which he didn't experience very often. Jealousy. He marched over to Shusei, glared at his classmate and slammed the brown bag on his desk.

"Eat!" Hotsuma ordered Shusei. "You can't keep on skipping breakfast every day. How many times do I have to keep bringing you food? And stop leaving without me. Didn't you say this morning that we were meant to be partners?" Hotsuma couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes any longer and turned and walked away.

Shusei was left with the breakfast that his zweilt partner had so kindly prepared for him again. He felt guilty and upset. It was his fault for leaving the house without Hotsuma, but he needed some alone time. Some time to think about things. Hotsuma meant so much to him, but they were meant to be zweilt partners and nothing else. But Hotsuma meant so much more to him than just a zweilt partner. He wanted to tell him this but did not know how. Now Shusei had hurt him. He was angry with himself and vowed to himself that he would tell Hotsuma tonight how he felt.

Hotsuma ran down the corridor into the toilets and slammed the toilet door shut. All his thoughts and emotions manifested themselves into the teardrops that formed in the corner of his eye. Why did he feel like this? Shusei and he were meant to be zweilt partners and nothing else, so why did he care so much for him? Why was Shusei the only person in the world that meant this much to him? "Stupid Shusei." He thought as he punched the wall. The force from his punch made his knuckles bleed but he hardly felt it. It didn't hurt as much as Shusei leaving the house without him in the morning. Why did he make him worry so much?

The end of the school day approached and Hotsuma rushed out of the school gates without a second thought. He needed some time to alone, some time to think. He wanted to tell Shusei how much he made him worry but was afraid that Shusei did not think of him like that. He was afraid that Shusei would think weirdly of him after this. He approached a gloomy street en route to the park, his usual sulking spot. As he advanced the street, a dodgy but familiar presence approached.

"So you're the famous God's voice." The presence snarled.

"I hope Hotsuma has forgiven me." Shusei thought as he exited the school gates. As he approached, he did not feel the familiar presence of his zweilt, which was very rare. Hotsuma must have been infuriated with him as he always waits for him at the end of the school day. Shusei felt dreadful. Then a terrifying thought struck him. What if Hotsuma had been attacked by an opast? Hotsuma was strong enough to defend himself from a duras but opasts are a hundred times worse. "Where could he be?" Shusei thought with worry. The park would be the most obvious place. Shusei sprinted at an inhumane speed with nothing on his mind except for one person. Hotsuma.

As Shusei advanced towards the dark street on the way to the park, he heard a well-known yell.

"Hotsuma!" Shusei cried. Shusei turned the corner to find his zweilt surrounded by a bunch of duras. Hotsuma turned around and Shusei could see that he was exhausted and badly injured on his shoulder.

"Burn, dark ones!" Hotsuma yelled as he released a wave of fire from the palm of his hands. More duras were wiped out by Hotsuma's infernos. "Shusei!" Hotsuma shouted. "You're late! Go and find the golem controlling the duras, I'll hold them off for now."

Shusei didn't need to be told twice and ran off to find the golem. Being god's eye, it wasn't difficult to find him. He was trapped inside the body of a teenage boy, not much younger than himself. He had been possessed by a golem as it was clear from the mark on his hand.

"God's eye." The boy hissed.

"I release you from this body." Shusei uttered.

The mark faded from the boy's hand as the golem took it's real form. As the boy collapsed on the ground, Shusei imprisoned the golem in a cage. The golem gave a shriek of defiance.

"NO!" the golem screeched. "Get me out of here!"

"Hotsuma! Now!" Shusei ordered.

A bright blaze appeared in the middle of the duras.

"People like you make me sick." Hotsuma yelled with anger as he released a powerful surge of fire from his hands. The cage shattered into pieces and the golem gave a shriek of defeat. The duras vanished with it. The sun made the shattered cage gleam.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Shusei smiled.

"You took your time." Hotsuma complained.

"You shouldn't have left school without me." Shusei stated.

Hotsuma sighed. He wanted to tell Shusei how much he meant to him.

"Shusei-"

"Hotsuma-"

The zweilt pair gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're wounded." Shusei said, placing his hand on Hotsuma's badly-injured shoulder. Hotsuma flinched from the contact of Shusei's hand.

"It's nothing, just a wound." Hotsuma shrugged. He didn't want to worry Shusei.

"You made me worry so much, Hotsuma." Shusei said, pulling Hotsuma into an embrace. "Promise to never leave my side again."

"Only if you promise the same thing." Hotsuma sniffed.

"Hotsuma, I love you." Shusei whispered. Hotsuma looked a little taken aback. "Sorry," Shusei frowned. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

Hotsuma grinned. "I love you too, Shusei." He whispered as he pulled pressed his lips against his zweilt partner's.


End file.
